


How to act human...and not fall in love with a dead guy

by HooksMistress



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Brock Rumlow is an asshole, Creepy Brock Rumlow, Eventual Smut, Ghost Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Era, Out of Character, Slow Burn, Steve's kinda with another guy in chapter three but not really, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Steve Rogers, Vampire!Steve, Werewolf Sam Wilson, ghost!bucky, like seriously, werewolf!Sam, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksMistress/pseuds/HooksMistress
Summary: The Being Human AU that nobody ever asked for.
Steve and Sam decide to rent a house together, that way nobody will find out either of their secrets, you know being as one howls at the moon whenever it's full and the others form of take-out means draining someone dry in an alley and coming home covered in blood... Then they meet Bucky who just wishes that he'd been wearing something better than a pair of sweatpants and a grease stained T-shirt when tragedy struck.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... Hi! *waves hand dramatically* if anyone actually reads this I would like to apologise in advance for the poor grammar and punctuation that will undoubtedly be in this fic, as well as the butchering of Steve, Bucky and Sam. Also I'm kinda writing this as I go there is no set plan, yet. But I hope to post at least once a week, so that's something considering this is my first multi chapter fic in like 2 years, I'm a lil bit rusty.

Steve looked around the house as Sam spoke to the landlord, some scarily rough looking guy who when they'd all met had simply said, ' call me Rumlow. ' in a equally scary gruff voice.

he could hear Rumlow telling Sam how the previous occupant of the house had died tragically, 'poor guy tripped down the stairs, there was nothing anyone could do.'

Steve made his way back towards the living room and came to a stop beside Sam, "So what d'ya think Rogers, you think this is the place? I think this is the place." Sam said, grinning enthusiastically, awaiting Steve's verdict on the house.

"It's ok, I guess. Needs some work doing to it, but then I guess that's why the rent's so cheap..." Steve mumbled before Rumlow butted in with his two cents.

"I know a lot of work needs doing here and there, but I'd be more than happy to fix it up for you, that's what decent landlords do, huh?"

the leering grin that Rumlow fixed on Steve made his already cold blood run even colder, Steve just knew this guy was no good.

"Thanks but I think I can handle it myself." Steve growled back.

"Then that settles it! we'll take it!" Sam clapped his hand on Steve's shoulder, prompting the blond to break his staring match with the dark haired landlord.

"Great! so when can you guys move in?" Rumlow asked.

"How bout right now!" Sam suggested, his gaze going between the two other men.

__________*__________*__________*__________*__________

 

Steve and Sam spent the better part of the rest of the day moving what little furniture they owned into their new home, once Sam had finished with his OCD grade cleansing of the house, Steve sat and relaxed on the sofa while Sam prepared dinner for one.

"You sure you don't want me to heat you up a cup of blood? that is what you do right? heat it up in a microwave to try and trick your mind into thinking it's fresh from the vein?"

Steve sighed, how many times are we gonna go over this? he thought to himself before answering Sam's questions. "I'm not hungry right now, and even I was I wouldn't expect you to heat up my blood and for the last time it doesn't trick my brain into thinking anything, I just don't like cold blood. You wouldn't like drinking cold coffee, I've seen the faces you make when you leave it for a few minutes too long."

"That may be true, but..."

Steve watched as Sam's eyes widened, his gaze staring somewhere over Steve's right shoulder.

"Someone's in the house!" Sam hissed as he made his way to Steve.

"Where?" Steve asked, his body going into high alert, the thing that had him most worried was that he never sensed anyone else here.

"Up the stairs."

Steve immediately turned towards the stairs and began making his way over to them, only stopping as he felt something soft brush against his arm.

"Why the Hell are you carrying a feather duster? What are you gonna do, tickle them to death?" Steve whispered as he glared at the offending item clutched tightly in Sam's hands.

"Hey I'm too pretty to die at the hands of a crazy psycho killer, ok!"

Steve rolled his eyes as he turned back towards the stairs muttering to himself as he went. "supposed to be a god damn Werewolf."

When they reached the top of the stairs they caught a glimpse of someone heading into the bedroom, Steve nodded to Sam before taking a silent step towards the door, freezing in surprise when he heard Sam call out.

"You went looking for crack change down the wrong couch cushions man!"

"Idiot!"

Steve entered the room just as their intruder turned to face them, the sight rendered Steve speechless, he was beautiful.

"these are not the droids you're looking for." the intruder spoke.

Steve and Sam turned to look at each other, confusion colouring both their face's.

"wooooo, the dead are rising to take over the world!"

Steve's frown deepened.

"I drive all night just to get back home." their intruder sang, waving his arms around in front of Steve and Sam's face's.

"Are you trying to scare us with Bon Jovi?" Steve questioned as he took a step towards the brown haired man.

"Oh shit! You can see me?" he asked excitedly, when Steve and Sam both nodded in agreement, the man let out a high pitched squeak (that he would later deny of course) "Oh my God! Hi! I'm Bucky..." he said before he disappeared, his voice still echoing around the room. "Crap! Sorry, I still haven't gotten hang of this yet." As he reappeared Steve was struck with awe at the breathtaking smile he had plastered across his face.

"It's been so long since anyone actually saw me, I thought I was gonna go mad."

"Well you seem to be doing alright now." Steve said, grinning back at the dark haired man. It was at this point that Sam finally found his voice again after being rendered mute at the sight of a guy literally vanishing before his very eyes.

"Who the Hell are you? And what the Hell was that? You vanished! Did some straight up Houdini shit... I... Well I mean... C'MON MAN!"

Steve laughed, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder to steady himself he filled Sam in on what he was clearly missing.

"Sam, Bucky is a ghost."

Sam turned to stare wide eyed at Bucky before turning back to Steve.

"A ghost? you're seriously telling me ghosts are real? nah-uh. No! I don't buy it."

"Kinda living proof here buddy, well... not living exactly... but you get my point. and besides you turn into a wolf every full moon and tall, blond and brooding over there has his own blood bank in the basement, so why can you guys be real but I'm not, huh?"

Sam had to admit he had a point, even if he didn't really want to admit it out loud, but come on there was actual proof.

"Ok, fine. you're a ghost. My sympathies to you and all but this is our house now and we'd like it very much if you moved your pyjama clad ass on to the other side or where ever it is that you people go."

"Sam you're being rude." Steve hissed as he elbowed Sam in the ribs.

"Huh? Oh and thank you! You know, for leaving."

Bucky rolled his eyes, "Don't you think I would if I could? I've tried moving on, I really have. But every time I try to leave this place, it's like I'm being pulled back. I'm sorry guys but I can't leave this house. "

"Well that's just great." Sam muttered, as Steve thought of ways to convince Sam to let Bucky stay in peace.


	2. Home part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god *hides self* I am one of those terrible people who promise to post often and then disappear for months on end, I am so sorry, but RL kinda gets in the way... Anyways hope you like this update and just know that I am working on this fic, I'll get there eventually

"So vampires and werewolves are real, huh? Gotta admit I never thought any of those campfire horror stories were real, but you guys certainly proved that wrong."

 

Bucky said as he stood in the middle of the living room in front of a now sitting Steve and Sam.

 

"Are zombies real too? please tell me they ain't, 'cos I used to get freaked out watching the walking dead. It's just creepy to me y'know, dead guys munching on brains and stuff."

 

Steve chuckled at Bucky's confession, "No Buck, there's no such thing as zombies...  As far as I know of anyway." he watched Bucky release a pointless, unneeded breath that he had been holding, 'old habits really do die hard I guess' he thought to himself.

 

"Ok, awesome! So, do you guys have any questions?" the dark hard man asked.

 

"Hell yeah I got questions," Sam said as sat forward, his arms resting on his knees. "Why didn't you see a white light when you died? I mean I always thought that happened, you go towards a bright white light and get your happily ever after or whatever you wanna call it."

 

Bucky sighed sadly before answering, "I honestly don't know. I mean one minute I'm getting ready for bed and the next I was like this, I don't even remember how it happened. But I didn't see no white light, I just assumed that this was it y'know? this is what happens when you bite the dust. you stay trapped whatever you are in whatever you were wearing, Jesus, I wish I died in something better than damn pyjamas." 

 

Sam could slowly feel the tension of the strange situation before him dissipating, as sadness and pity for Bucky washed over him. "Well that sucks man, I'm sorry."

 

"It's fine." Bucky replied, "I've loved this house since I first moved in, even if my life did end here I still love it. It's home, y'know?" 

 

Steve and Sam both nodded in agreement and the three of them both sat in silence for a few minutes, processing everything, before Sam spoke up again.

 

"So, how does this work? I mean, my rooms upstairs and Steve's is in the basement. where are you gonna sleep?" 

 

Now it was Bucky's turn to chuckle, "I'm dead, I don't sleep. I just kinda pop in and out of existence, it feels kinda weird actually, like I switch off." 

 

Sam's eyes shifted between Bucky and Steve before he asked his next question. "You don't spy on us while we're... y'know, in the shower and stuff, do you?"

 

Bucky replied in the most offended tone that he could muster, "Of course I don't!" before a huge grin plastered across his face. "Might wanna get that mole checked though." 

 

Steve laughed as Sam literally let out the most girly squeak he'd ever heard, his gaze turning towards Bucky just in time to see him vanish again, with a loud curse of "Shit!" ringing through the room.

 

\----------*----------*----------*----------*----------

 

Sam was sitting in the kitchen reading the new paper, he hadn't seen Bucky since he disappeared earlier and Steve had gone out 'to run an errand', which usually meant he wanted some fresher blood than what he had.

 

He felt relaxed in the peaceful atmosphere of his new home, that was until he spotted Bucky reappearing out of the corner of his eye.

 

"Gotta get a handle on that, Jesus! It's so damn frustrating y'know?" Bucky asked as he pulled himself up to suit cross legged on the counter.

 

"Can't say I do man, never disappeared into thin air before." Sam muttered as he flipped to the next page, his eyes remaining firmly on the newspaper, avoiding all eye contact with the ghost currently starring at him.

 

"You don't like me very much do you?" Bucky questioned, his eyes firmly fixed to the side of Sam's face.

 

Sam sighed, he knew his peace was ruined and now he had to play host. "I don't not like you, man. I don't know you! I just... When Steve and I decided to become roommates I agreed to live with a brooding vampire, not a brooding vampire and a ghost. I'm sure you're a great guy, or at least was, but maybe it would be best if you could try and figure out what's keeping you here, and... I don't know, fix it so that you're not here anymore... I just can't handle all this craziness, y'know?"

 

Bucky say in silence, Sam's words floating around his head, he had never felt more insulted in his life, or well whatever you wanna call what he has now.

 

"Are you shitting me dog boy?! you literally turn into a animal every full moon and your roommate goes around giving people the world's most painful hickey's, but I'm the craziness you can't deal with? You think I didn't have plans? A life? You think I seriously want to be trapped here forever? Oh my God you're a douche!"

 

Sam had to admit he was taken back by Bucky's outburst, but he did deserve it. He watched as Bucky jumped down from the counter and stomped out of the kitchen, all the while mumbling that Sam was a grade A asshole. The werewolf knew then that he had fucked up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I only glanced over this before updating and like I've mentioned before my grammar and punctuation ain't great... stop please forgive me


	3. Steve feeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully two updates in one day will make up for my long absence

Steve slammed the guy against the wall, smirking as he groaned in both pleasure and pain, his sharp teeth nipping at the guys bottom lip.

 

"Fuck! I needed this, you have no idea."

 

the blond vampire groaned as he grinded his clothed erection against his dark haired companion.

 

"Mmm... Whatever you need baby, I'm yours." The guy panted out as Steve picked up the pace of rolling their hips together as well as roaming questing hands underneath the man's shirt, listening to him hiss and wine as he brushed his thumbs over his nipples.

 

"God I need to taste you so bad, you want that too right baby? you want me to see how good you taste."

 

Steve grinned as he heard the man whimper and beg to be tasted, 'Oh of only you knew' the blond thought to himself, brushing his lips against the dark haired man's racing pulse.

 

"Gonna taste so fuckin' good." Steve slurred as hunger overtook him, his fangs finally piercing the skin of the man's throat.

 

The dark haired man whimpered in pain and tried to pull away but Steve held him steady, his right hand lacing in the man's hair while his right brushed over the man's bulge, earning him a choked of moan. With each mouthful of blood he took the pressure of his hand on the front of the guys jeans got  harder, until the dark haired man shuddered and groaned as he came in his jeans.

 

Steve drank his fill before pulling back and licking over the marks to heal them quicker, he took the man's face in his hands, stared him in the eye and spoke. "You went to a bar, hooked up in an alley and then went home. you won't remember me or anything I did tonight."

 

Steve listened as the guy robotically repeated what he had just said, before speaking again. "You should go home and sleep it off." he said before turning to leave, leaving the guy behind as he confusedly took in his surroundings before he too left the alley.

\----------*---------*----------*---------

When Steve arrived home the thick tension in the air hit him like a punch to the gut, 'well I guess Bucky came back' he thought as he shrugged out of his coat.

He saw Sam sitting on the sofa while Bucky gave him the filthiest of looks from the kitchen doorway, Steve could slowly feel his buzz from feeding slipping away, he knew he was gonna have to play peacemaker.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked, as he slowly moved from the front door to the sofa.

"The dog is a dick!"

"I apologised! What more do you want?"

The Werewolf and Ghost yelled at the same time, Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he really didn't wanna deal with this right now.

He only reopened his eyes when he heard Sam and bucky begin to bicker between each other, the volume of their voices gradually getting louder.

"Ok, enough!" Steve yelled, the room falling silent as Sam and bucky turned to face the Vampire. "I don't know what happened and to be perfectly honest, I don't want to. You two need to figure this shit out and fix whatever happened between you while I was out." with that said Steve marched to the basement door, slamming it behind him as he descended the stairs to his room.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." Sam muttered from the sofa.

"I'm sorry I called you a dick." Bucky replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What about calling me a douche?" Sam asked, his eyes narrowing as bucky grinned.

"One thing at a time, dog boy. One thing at a time."

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end... THANK YOU!!!... And if anyone feels like dropping me a message or whatever, I may take some prompts *hides behind hands* y'know of you guys want :)


End file.
